dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Botamo
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |FamConnect = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 }} Botamo (ボタモ, Botamo) is one of the strongest warriors from Universe 6. Appearance Botamo is a hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and slick. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and red boots. Personality Botamo displays a rather confident attitude as he is extremely prideful in his abilities. He shows more emotion when he lost to Goku. He also has a degree of sympathy, as he is seen patting Magetta on the back when he was insulted by Vegeta to attempt to make him feel better. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe 6 Saga Botamo is born of an unknown race from Universe 6. He is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to combat against Team Universe 7. The day of the tournament, Botamo attends the tournament with his fellow fighters: Hit, Cabba, Frost, and Magetta. He manages to pass the initial written test, and faces off against Goku in the first round. He immediately charges Goku off the bat and tries to get several hits on Goku. Goku doesn't attempt to attack because he is trying to exercise off his food. After this, Botamo begins to struggle keeping up with Goku (in the anime, Botamo doesn't try to hit him). He is taken out several times without even seeing him. He gets punched and kicked by Goku several times but doesn't get damaged, even taking a hit from a Kamehameha. Botamo is pushed down by Goku, thinking Goku was trying to hurt him, but grabs his feet. Botamo is trying to get released by shooting blasts at him but couldn't seem to hit him. Botamo tries to punch Goku but he grabs him arm and throws him out the ring, resulting in a ring out. After his loss, Botamo watches the other matches from the sidelines. He is later seen comforting Magetta (in the anime), who is crying because of Vegeta's insult. After the end of the Tournament Hit asks to be taken back to his home in Universe 6, however an enraged Champa tells them that he will destroy them all. Botamo looks on in fear at Champa's wrath until Zeno appears and Champa looks on in horror. Power Botamo is one of the most powerful fighters of Universe 6. In terms of raw power, Botamo is said to be superior to Goku when the latter is completely full due to eating too much food (weakening him to the same extent as Whis' heavy training suits), but is completely outmatched once Goku works off his meal. During the tournament, he has difficulty keeping up with Goku's speed and is unable to deal any damage to him. However, his slick body provides immunity to most attacks, even from fighters like Goku. His body is also quite elastic, allowing him to bounce about with great control and force against whatever he aims at. However, he relies solely on this ability too much, allowing others to get close. In doing so, he shows little skill in actual hand-to-hand combat, easily falling prey to counterattacks. He also shows little natural balance, able to easily fall over from tripping and difficulty regain getting back up while his legs are propped up. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Damage Nullification' – In the manga Botamo has the ability to nullify damage against him, however the force from the attack is still capable of knocking Botamo around. In the anime it is said that Botamo is capable of transferring attacks to another dimension, causing no damage to him, and also not causing attacks to even make him budge thanks to the attack not even connecting. Piccolo and Vegeta state that even as a Super Saiyan Goku would be unable to damage Botamo, but if he were to go Super Saiyan Blue he might be able too. *'Bouncing' – Botamo has great bouncing capabilities because of the structure of his body. He uses this to bounce from place to place and gain momentum to attack his opponents. **'Botamo Impact' (ボタモインパクト) – Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Botamo makes short hops, then he attacks his opponent with powerful body slams. He takes no damage because of his bouncing and damage nullification powers. **'Botamo Press '(ボタモプレス) - Botamo makes short hops on his rear, than he body slams his opponent. Named and used in Dragon Ball Fusions . *'Energy Wave' – Botamo is capable of firing energy waves, he utilizes several against Goku to try and stop him from dragging him off the arena. He can also fire a destructive energy beam from his ears. **'Mouth Energy Wave' – Botamo is capable of firing energy blasts from his mouth. His mouth energy wave is named Botamo Beam '(ボタモビーム) in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. *'''Enhanced Stamina – Botamo possess the special trait of not losing energy unless he is damaged. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Botamo makes his very first debut in a video game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). He is playable in the card game IC Carddass Dragon Ball. In Extreme Butōden, Botamo appears in the video game as a Z-Assist character. Voice actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Takato Major Battles *Botamo vs. Goku Trivia *Botamo's name is a reference to the Japanese confectionery, botamochi. *His appearance is similar of Winnie-the-Pooh. Gallery pt-br:Botamo fr:Botamo ca:Botamo ja:ボタモ es:Botamo pl:Botamo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Martial Artists